


【藕饼】喜欢上了广场舞老师怎么办10

by youmaobing



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmaobing/pseuds/youmaobing
Summary: 一辆车车，电话play





	【藕饼】喜欢上了广场舞老师怎么办10

第二天一大早敖丙就要坐飞机回去了，哪吒把他送到检票口，目送他坐的那架飞机起飞，然后消失在他的视野里。  
哪吒觉得心里空落落的，便给敖丙发了个信息：  
我开始想你了

等了一会儿没有回复，才想起来飞机上不能开手机，顿时失落得肩膀都耷拉下来了。

哪吒失魂落魄地回到家，也不回房间，拉开客厅的椅子坐下，趴在桌子上直哼哼。  
“敖丙走的第一天，想他。”

在一旁给啸天扔飞镖的杨戬对哪吒表示理解以及同情，当然这是建立在他以为哪吒只会消沉一两天的基础上。  
一周过后，哪吒这毛病不仅没改，还变本加厉了。

“敖丙走的第七天，想他，想他，想他……”

杨戬终于到了临界点，“我说哪吒啊，我咋不知道你还这么痴情呢？整天跟个望妻石似的，瞧你那点出息！”

这些天哪吒总是丢了魂一样心不在焉的，班上调皮一些的学生都能欺负到他头上来了，放在以前那是绝对不可能的事。今天他去换班的时候就看见哪吒穿着轮滑鞋蹲在一边，两个小男生一个骑在他的脖子上揪他的头发，一个挂在他胸前扯他的狗牌，而哪吒却像一尊雕像岿然不动，眼神悠远飘向远方，活像一只带孩子的金丝猴。  
看到这个画面的杨戬字面意义上的目瞪口呆了，生怕下一秒哪吒就会吟诗一首。

哪吒也是有自己的苦衷的，距离上次抱抱已经过去了七天零八个小时，这已经直接导致他体内的治愈之力急剧衰退，由此引发了一连串的包括新陈代谢、生理机能、心理思想上的不协调。

“至于吗？我看你们不是每天都有互相打电话发短信吗？”  
“这远远不够，只要没有让我摸到他抱到他亲到他，给他打完电话的下一秒就会想他。你是单身狗，你不会懂的。”

杨戬心想这人已经没救了，然后选择进房间远离这个得了相思病还不忘扎心的异类。

哪吒洗好澡抱着手机瘫在床上，等待敖丙给他打电话，这是他每天的指望了。

今天的电话来得比平时早，哪吒接通后屏幕里出现了他朝思暮想的人，哪吒一个激灵坐了起来。  
这次是视屏电话！

敖丙刚洗好澡，穿着白云图案的睡衣，显得更加乖巧可爱了。镜头凑得很近，哪吒整片屏幕上都是敖丙的盛世美颜，清晰得可以看清皮肤的肌理。但是在如此真实的摄像头下敖丙的皮肤也是无可挑剔的，白里透红，嫩得要掐出水来。  
哪吒咽了咽口水，一时忘了说话。

“我今天和父亲说了我俩的事。”敖丙掩饰不住的笑容已经透露出了答案，但哪吒还是顺着问了。  
“他怎么说的？”  
“他一开始挺难接受的，但是我离开那么久才回来，很多事情他也早就释然了，所以……”哪吒屏住了呼吸，敖丙也没有让他久等，“……所以他同意我们了。”  
哪吒松了一口气，看着屏幕里笑开了花的敖丙，他被感染到也笑出了声。

其实哪吒是胸有成竹的，如果敖广不同意那就跟他死磕到底，再不济就亲自过去和他谈，这世上还没有他李哪吒办不到的事。

“今天恢复得还好吗？”  
“挺不错的，在冰场做基础训练的时候也找回了一点感觉。”  
一切都在轨道上按序进行。

“那你什么时候来接我？我都快得相思病了。”吒吒委屈，而且吒吒还要说。  
敖丙无奈地笑了，“总要给我爸一点缓冲时间吧，不过也快了，好事多磨。”

哪吒嘴撅的老高，五官和沙皮狗一样充满了怨念，“可是小爷想你了。”  
敖丙瞧他这样着实有点心疼，他何尝不是对哪吒思念至极的呢？

“我也是，不管每天打多少次电话，挂掉电话的下一秒就开始想你了……”  
敖丙低垂着双眼，睫毛铺在薄薄的眼皮上，根根分明。圆圆的领口本来是很保守的设计，只露出一小截精巧的锁骨，但随着敖丙的动作里面的光景隐隐约约显露出来，把哪吒的视线牢牢地粘住了。

“我想要你。”  
“……什么？”敖丙发誓他真的没有理解。

“我…我想和你做爱，从很久以前就想了，但是一直没能成功。”  
“我知道，等我回去就…”  
“现在也可以的！”  
“？”  
“我我我我…我们可以…那个…电…电话…play…”

对面的人愣了一会儿，在这段安静的时间里哪吒从耳根微红变成了整个脸和脖子都成了绯红色。怎么办？敖丙好像对这个提议很犹豫，是自己太心急了吗？

这个词对于敖丙来说确实不太熟悉，但是它的字面表达足够直白明显，稍加思索就反应过来了。  
“也…也不是不可以，但是我不知道要怎么做。”敖丙也有些跃跃欲试，只是这对两个没有任何经验的人来说过于大胆了，难免会心理没底。

“没关系，你只要按照我说的做就好了！相信我，好吗？”虽然哪吒最近学习了很多这方面的理论知识，但是实践还是第一次，而且还是远程指导，不过哪吒有一股初生牛犊不怕虎的热情，让人觉得格外靠谱。

在得到敖丙的肯定答复后哪吒更是自信心暴涨。

“先把裤子脱了。”  
敖丙开始磨蹭地脱睡裤。  
“内裤也要脱掉。”  
第一次从恋人嘴里听到这么令人羞耻的话，敖丙感觉到胸口的心脏疯狂地鼓动，有一种两个人偷偷做坏事的快感。他眼睛一闭，心一横一下连着内裤都脱了下来。

“脱下来了…然后呢？”  
“把手指放在嘴里舔湿。”  
敖丙照做了，但是并没有从中体会到任何趣味。他求助地看向手机。

“乖，就想象是在舔我的肉棒。”  
敖丙吃惊地瞪大了双眼，手机上的画面一转，哪吒的胯部占据了整个屏幕。上面是曲线分明的腹肌和若影若现的人鱼线，小麦色的皮肤展现出它主人的健康和朝气，这些都是哪吒勤于锻炼的成果。他只穿了一条紧身的内裤，裆部被鼓起的巨大顶出了一个弯曲的帐篷，勃发的气势像要把裤子都撑破。  
但很快画面又变了回去，哪吒眼巴巴地看着他，无辜的表情和下身的昂扬形成了鲜明的对比，“你瞧，它一见着你就成这样了，帮帮我好不好？”

敖丙受不了哪吒这么求他，而且刚刚的画面实在让他血脉喷张，不由自主地把口中的两根手指想象成了哪吒的阴茎，口水不听使唤地分泌出来，舔在手指上还不够，滴滴落落地洒在了床单上。  
手指慢慢被敖丙全部含在嘴里，他只觉得两根手指还不够粗不够长，要把刚才看到的哪吒身下的性器放嘴里才好。想到这里，他就更加卖力地搅动着舌头发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“唔…哼…还要…还要看。”敖丙口齿不清地说。  
“看什么？”  
“看…看你的…唔…肉棒！”

草！  
屏幕里的人蓝色的长发逐渐凌乱，上衣掀起了一半露出一截雪白细滑的小腰，哪吒看着敖丙迷离的眼神，心中暗骂了一声，甚至感觉他那仍然被束缚住的小兄弟跳了跳。  
哪吒没忍住隔着内裤搓了两下，头部渗出的液体把紧贴的一块布料染成了深色。他应敖丙要求把镜头对准了自己的下身，定了定神，“好了，现在把手指放进你后面的小穴里。”

敖丙正吃得起劲，但听到哪吒的命令后还是依依不舍地把手指拿了出来，指尖和舌头中间连起了一条银丝。  
他把手向后伸去摸索那个隐秘的小口，未经人事的小穴过于紧致，让敖丙犯了难。

虽然恋人通红又痴态的脸很可爱，但看不见重要的部位让哪吒有些焦急，为了自己的性福着想他打断了正在和自己较劲的敖丙，“我要看你的下面，把手机位置调一下。”

“啊？”敖丙迷茫地回头看手机，一缕发丝粘在嘴角，上衣纽扣少了一颗，露出一边圆润的肩膀，哪吒被他可爱得差点捂心口。  
反应过来后敖丙撅着屁股从床头柜里拿出一个手机支架放在床上，把手机架了上去，屏幕上的画面变得开阔，正好装下敖丙一整个人。

敖丙对着镜头坐在床上，双腿分开露出中间的部位，小敖丙已经非常精神地立了起来，粉中带红，下面的小穴在方才敖丙的胡乱戳弄下被濡湿，周围的褶皱泛出水光，穴口也呈现出微张的状态。

哪吒看得直咽口水，如果可以的话，他真想把眼前的小敖丙和小穴都各放嘴里舔一舔。  
“丙，你的下面就和你一样秀气可爱。”  
“唔…别说了…”敖丙被这样夸有点害羞，却没有停止手上的扩张。他按压小穴周围，捋平褶皱，再借着口水的润滑慢慢挤进去了一根指头。

“丙你做得很棒，想要奖励吗？”  
敖丙抿着嘴唇疑惑地看他，只见对面的人一点一点拽下内裤，强壮的性器迫不及待地跳了出来，拍打在手机的镜头上。敖丙错觉这粗大的阴茎是打在了自己脸上，整个人兴奋地浑身一跳，还情不自禁舔了舔嘴角，以为可以舔到哪吒肉棒拍在自己脸上的液体。  
虽然舔了个空，但这个奖励让敖丙轻松地又塞进了一根手指。

哪吒伸手就着手机里的画面撸了十几下，性器被他越撸越大，十分可观。敖丙目不转睛地看着，因为哪吒靠的近，连茎身上的青筋和头部不断冒出精液的小孔都看得一清二楚。  
敖丙哪见过这阵势，他从没见过其他人的私密处，而自己的也没有如此粗大强健，如果被它填满，是不是会很舒服？  
但是在自己小穴里的两根手指没有让他觉出丝毫的爽快，反而是对面的人正快速地抚慰他的肉棒，手机扩音器里不时传来隐忍的声音，让他觉得对面的人要比他舒服得多。

不行，如果哪吒舒服了就不管他了怎么办？明明无论是哪吒的声音还是肉棒都能激起他的情欲，但是肉在眼前却吃不到，敖丙急得快哭出来了。  
“呜呜呜…哪吒…哪吒等等我…”

这个姿势使不上劲，敖丙换成屁股对着手机趴在床上，一手使劲把手指往小穴里塞，一手自学成才地揉捏胸前的两粒小豆子。  
“唔！啊…好舒服…哪吒…再摸摸我…”  
从没被人碰过的乳头现在正被主人粗暴地玩弄着，一会儿往下按一会往外揪，能不舒服吗！

哪吒只是想在敖丙给自己扩张的这段时间纾解一下憋得难受的小兄弟，谁知不仅没有得到缓解，反而更加蓬勃了。他一抬头，两片雪白的肉团就充斥了他的视线，屏幕后的人有一双骨节分明的漂亮手，正在用葱根般的手指模仿性交的动作不停插入抽出那个已经红透了的穴口，把自己玩得直哼哼，还一直叫自己的名字。  
好嘛！就一会儿的时间都忍不了，现在还用屁股对着自己了！但这个屁股浑圆挺翘，哪吒恨不得钻进屏幕好好揉一揉，手感肯定很不错。

看敖丙这野蛮的手法，哪吒实在怕他把自己弄伤了，立马出面制止。  
“自己玩得舒服吗？”

“呜呜…哪吒，我想要你…”敖丙回过头，脸上还挂着两行泪痕，皱着眉一幅可怜惨了的样子。  
哪吒教自己的这个破方法，一点都不舒服！还不如自己悟出来的管用！

哪吒简直被气笑了，以前瞧着敖丙挺主动的，没想到是个纸老虎，连做爱舒服的原理都不知道。

“你停下来，这样会伤到你自己的，你把手指塞进去然后慢慢旋转，弯曲手指。”

敖丙照着他说的做，不在盲目用手指进出，而是不停抠挖内壁，不一会儿穴口就被弄得软烂多汁了。  
“嗯…啊啊…哪吒…”  
敖丙把自己玩到浪叫不已，还用另一只手偷偷摸上自己小巧的性器。

“草！不许摸自己！我要看到你用后面高潮。”  
“啊嗯！”哪吒装凶的声音在他听来简直是天外来客一样的性感，把敖丙爽得喷出了一段白色半透明液体。

靠，简直要命。  
哪吒在教育敖丙的同时自己却快速地撸动身前的巨物，不时剥开包皮摩挲膨大的龟头，眼睛一眨不眨地看着屏幕上翕动的小穴和颤抖的臀浪，幻想着自己的肉棒插入眼前可口的小穴。  
太爽了，光是看着画面想象哪吒就忍不住用力前后摆动精瘦又健壮的腰身。

“唔…啊嗯！嗯！”

不知戳到了哪里，敖丙突然像是浑身过电般的酥麻，爽得他猛地一抖，床也跟着摇晃了一下。

哪吒轻笑出声，“顶到什么好地方了？这么舒服？”  
“啊！嗯哼！不知道…好舒服…哪吒…快点插进来。”

“靠！小爷他妈也想插进去，等你回来，一定把你插到满意为止！”

敖丙得了趣，知道了自己的G点后更加肆无忌惮地紧着那一处玩弄，快感像浪潮一样来了又退，退了又来，永不停歇。敖丙的小穴不断涌出一股股的液体，把手指濡得更湿，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的响亮水声，甚至在他身下的床单上聚起了一小滩液体。

“啊啊啊！好爽！好舒服！哪吒…好厉害！”仗着家里没人，敖丙没有顾忌地大声尖叫起来，扭着腰晃着屁股，像个性瘾患者一样寻找更多的刺激。

“妈的！让你爽！下次让你爽的叫都叫不出来！”  
哪吒越想越气，腰部肌肉绷紧，疯狂地律动起来，恨不得下一秒就飞去敖丙那，把自己的肉棒插到他的小穴里，让他尝尝真正的厉害！

“嗯哼！唔…啊…啊啊啊啊！”大腿肌肉不停地抖动，强烈的快感堆积起来后像火药一样被一块引爆，敖丙尖叫着达到了高潮。  
肠道不受控制地快速收缩，痉挛中竟然从里面喷出了一股暖液，正正好砸在了手机的镜头上。

“草！你他妈的居然还能喷水！”  
饶是自认为见多识广的哪吒也没听说过男人会喷水的情况，觉得自己怕不是捡了个宝贝。屏幕被水糊住只能看见模糊的轮廓，白花花变成了蓝盈盈，想必是敖丙转身过来了。

水渍中看见敖丙红着脸一脸满足的表情，还在大口喘着气。  
“哪吒…回去后我们就…就做吧，做上…一天都没有关系…我好喜欢…好喜欢哪吒…”说完还对着手机里哪吒胯间的雄伟甜甜地亲了一口。

靠。  
哪吒一个愣神，性器在他手里一泻千里，这一泻比他之前任何时候的时间都长，量也绝无仅有的多，射出的精液悉数喷在了屏幕里敖丙的脸上。

听着手机里传来敖丙逐渐悠长的呼吸声，哪吒有些微喘。  
“丙丙，我…我等你回来。”

第二天杨戬看着哪吒神采奕奕地从房间走出来，表情不亚于知道啸天是只公犬时的夸张。昨天不还耷拉着张帅脸吗？今天这是怎么了？该不会是人格分裂了吧？！

杨戬一幅见了鬼的模样，哪吒忍不住问：“我脸上长狗了？”  
杨戬小心翼翼地问：“你昨晚又做春梦了？”  
哪吒心情好不和他计较，“我出趟门，早饭你自己搞定吧。”  
“今天又没课，你出门干嘛？”  
哪吒摇了摇手里的手机：“我手机坏了，拿去修，不过八成得重新买一个。”

“你手机去年买的新款吧，这么快就坏了？你干什么了这么败家？”  
“进水了，进得还挺多的，爷败不败家还轮不到你来指教。”  
“难怪今早问你起没起床你都没回，原来是这样，那你去吧，回来记得帮我带一份狗粮。”

关门声响后杨戬又开始疑惑，昨天晚上发短信让他做早饭时手机还好好的，这房间里也没有水池，怎么进的水？  
该不会是……上厕所的时候掉坑里了吧！  
想到这里杨戬“噗”地大笑了出来，抱着啸天犬满地打滚。

杨戬不知道，如果他知道真正的原因的话，可能就要抱着啸天犬哭了。


End file.
